Vengence
by Lin-Kuei-Brony
Summary: A parody on Scorpions Final fight in his chapter in MK 2011 story mode


A/N: I worte this story cause of a bet i lost to my firend. Its pretty much just Scorpions final fight in his chapter of MK 2011 story. All the dialouge is from the story, but with some minor diffrences and i added some. Go ahead and bash this story if you want.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>FlutterShy slowly lowered her fist. After defeating the her last opponent, she demanded that she face the Lin Kuei warrior Rarity. Told she will fight her soon enough, she began walking away from the arena.<p>

"FlutterShy." A voice said from behind. FlutterShy turned around and saw the God of the sun, Celestia, walking towards her. "I understand your desire for revenge, but there are other ways to find peace."

"Rarity deserves death." FlutterShy said coldly.

"Defeat Rarity if you must, but do not kill her. I fear her death will give raise to a more treacherous foe."

"She killed my family and clan! I WILL have my revenge!" FlutterShy yelled and began walking away.

"Spare Rarity's life and I will request to the Gods of Harmony to return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of Equestria." Clestia said to her. FlutterShy stopped. She thought at what she had just heard. If she killed Rarity, she would have avenged her clan and family , but if she spared there killer's life, they would walk the earth once more, including her family.

After some deciding, FlutterShy turned to Celestia and nodded.

* * *

><p>At nighttime, FlutterShy walked into NightMare Moon's throne room, her match with Rarity to be taken in there. In the room, she saw a warrior that was part of the Lin Kuei. The warrior noticed her and walked up to her. " Why are you here FlutterShy? Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them." He said.<p>

"Soon…my clan will walk the earth once more." FlutterShy stated proudly. The Lin Kuei warrior then shoved FlutterShy. FlutterShy quickly got into a fighting position, ready to battle the two warriors. However, she remember her deal with Celestia and lowered her guard.

"I….I will not fight you." She said. "My only reason here is to fight Rarity, no one else."

"Your obsession with Rarity will end here today. After she is done with you, you shall reunite you with your clan." The Lin kuei said.

"I will defeat Rarity!" FlutterShy said angrily. "But I shall not kill her."

"Will not, or can not?"

FlutterShy quickly turned around. Her eyes became filled with hatred as the Lin kuei warrior walked towards her. "Rarity!" FlutterShy angrily yelled. She walked towards her until they were face to face.

"The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did."

"To hell with your clan!" Rarity angrily spat.

"No. TO HELL WITH YOU!" FlutterShy grabbed Rarity by her shoulders and, in a burst of flames, were teleported away from the throne room.

* * *

><p>They re appeared in a horrific looking place. They were standing on a rock platform. Surrounding the platform was lava. The charred remains of past warriors laid impaled on spikes. Rarity looked around and instantly knew where she was. "The Netherrealm." She said silently. She turned to FlutterShy, who looked at her menacingly.<p>

"This is where I was reborn, This is where you will pay!"

"FIGHT"

Fluttershy ran towards rarity and threw two punches at her, but the Lin Kuei unicorn easily dodge them. Transmitting her energy into her arm, she blocked a third punched sent by Fluttershy. Upon contact, Fluttershy was frozen in place. Rarity roundhouse kicked the frozen warrior, sending her flying across the room. Fluttershy quickly got up and teleported behind rarity and slashed her back with her sword. Rarity staggered back but quickly regained her balance. Seeing Futtershy running towards her for another attack, Rarity threw an ice ball at the undead wraith, freezing her. Running towards her, Rarity formed and ice sword in her hand and slashed Fluttershy twice across the chest .Fluttershy slid across the room., trying to regain her balance. She again teleported behind Rarity. Rarity, however, predicted this move. She quickly formed another ice sword and instantly impaled FlutterShy in the chest the second she appeared behind her. She then tossed her to the other side of the room.

Landing with a hard thud, Fluttershy looked up and saw Rarity doing her ice slide towards her. Just seconds before getting hit, teleported away. Rarity quickly got up to counter, but Fluttershy was to fast and delivered three hard blows to Raritys head, then uppercutted her. While in mid air, Fluttershy took out a rope with a kunai at the end at Rarity. The spear dug into Raritys chest and Fluttershy , with all her might, pulled the rope down, slamming rarity down on the ground with so much force that the ground cracked underneath her.

Rarity slowly picked herself up, feeling a bit dazed. Not giving her a chance to recover, Fluttershy tackled Rarity to the ground. She began to wail on her, repeatedly punching her in the face. She then got up and stomped hard on Rarity's chest, shattering her ribcage and puncturing her lungs. Rarity screamed in pain, coughing up blood. FlutterShy, knowing that Rarity was in no condition to continue fighting, stood proudly over the defeated Lin Kuei.

"I have finally avenged my family and clan." FlutterShy said. Suddenly a dark portal appeared next to Fluttershy. NightMare Moon walked out and stared angrily at Fluttershy.

"This is how you avenge your family and clan? By sparing there killers life? Finish her! Kill her like she killed your clan!" NightMare Moon Demanded. Fluttershy looked down at the ground,

"I…..will not. She has been defeated."

"Have you forgotten what the Lin Kuei did? What _she_ did?" NightMare Moon, using her magic, conjured up an image in front of Fluttershy. "What is this?" She asked. The imaged showed the Lin Kuei's on horses, cutting the heads off of the members of the Shirai Ryu, stabbing them, shooting fire arrows at them. Amoung the warriors was Rarity.

NightMare Moon looked at Fluttershy, the sadness evident on her face. NightMare Moon smirked. "Your Family were killed Fluttershy. don't you remember?" The imaged then changed. It showed Rarity in front of Fluttershy's child, tears running down his face. The imaged then showed Rarity taking out her sword and raising it in the air, ready to strike the defenseless young filly. The imaged then disappeared.

"NO!" Fluttershy yelled, enraged. She looked at Rarity, hatred in her eyes.

"F-Fluttershy! That is not me!" Rarity yelled, holding up a hand in mercy. Fluttershy ignored her and removed her mask, revealing a flaming skull of hatred.

* * *

><p>The silence of the throne was broken by the re-appearance of Fluttershy. She looked around the room, all the contestants of the tournament looking at her. Her head hung low, she slowly held up a scorched skull with the spinal cord still attached.<p>

"Ouchie." Pinkie Pie said.

Fluttershy looked at Celsetia, who sadly stared back and shook her head. Fluttershy dropped the skull onto the ground, reducing it to a pile of ashes.

With a loud scream, She burst into flames and disappeared.


End file.
